Talk:Onaga
Li Mei, his queen? Wasn't Li Mei Onaga's queen at one point? Angie Y. 15:18, December 9, 2009 (UTC) She was for a short amount of time. She stuck with him after betraying Bo Rai Cho, Sub-Zero, Shujinko, Sindel and Kenshi. However, it was short lived because Nightwolf bound Onaga's soul in the Netherealm and Shujinko defeated him. Then why isn't it mentioned? Angie Y. 18:19, January 22, 2010 (UTC) She was actually NEVER Onaga's Queen, since her Deception ending was Proven Non-Canon, that's pretty much why it was never mentioned, it didn't happen. ASCOTTYJ March 22, 2011 Possible return for Onaga yet again? Now, as I'm sure most of us know, the message Raiden sent to himself in the past was to the Raiden that was overlooking the MK1 tournament when Cage was about to fight Reptile. This did not apparently change anything before MK1 however, like the events of Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Subzero and such. So, Shujinko should still be busy collecting the Kamidogu for Onaga (under the form of Damashi) behind the scenes during the events of Mortal Kombat (2011)'s story. Am I wrong, or is Onaga as likely to return in some future game down the line as Shinnok? And will his and/or Shinnok's plans be different or still the same in the alternate timeline? Oh yeah, what kind of x-ray move do y'all think Onaga would have if the next game were to still have them? Ridley Prime 00:05, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :I figure Onaga will be in the next game, if not during the Story then at the end like Shinnok was for MK9. I think the only people never returning are Hsu Hao and Drahmin, and they may only return as cameo appearances at best, getting killed xD :As for an X-Ray? If they bring them back Onaga will probably grab the opponent and punch them, then fly up and slam them on the ground. --Azeruth 00:07, May 29, 2011 (UTC) : : :Oh yeah, that's true. From what I remember, I don't think Chameleon will ever be returning either, and Hsu Hao's not returning (thankfully) because of how much he's hated by John Vogel. The character's Armageddon ending even hinted that. xD Some of the most vague (or random WTF) characters like Meat and Mokap should only make something like cameos at best, I agree. If other unpopulars like Kobra and Darrius make a return, I just hope they make 'em more likable. Onaga and Li Mei were pretty much the only noteworthy new characters of the last generation. Ridley Prime 00:22, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Onaga and Reptile I understand that Reptile was Onaga's vessel for his second coming. Whta I don't understand is, if Onaga's soul was sent to the Netherealm by Nightwolf, whos body did he come back in to fight in the battle of Armageddon? Onaga's http://www.fdmk.net/gallery/mka/mka_onaga_bio.jpg%7CArmageddon bio explains it all. Ridley Prime 22:17, August 6, 2011 (UTC) If Reptile was Onaga's vessel in Deception, wouldn' that make him weaker than he was before he was poisoned by Shao Kahn several thousand years ago? Just saying cause Reptile isn't exactly one of MK's better fighters...not the kind of vessel I'd want if I wanted to return and kill everything. I figure that a full-powered Onaga(before he was poisoned by Shao Kahn) without the Komidogu would trumph Shao Kahn in strength and power. 22:49, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Height and Weight? How are you certain that his height and weight are correct? His BioKard from Armageddon. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 03:19, December 9, 2011 (UTC)